Lyra's Lost Love
by pachirisu
Summary: Lyra's friends have left her, and she goes on a search for the one that holds her heart... SoulSilverShipping OneShot


**Lyra's lost love**

Lyra sat in her bedroom, tapping a pencil against the wall. Her room was small, like the house she shared with her mom. It was situated in the quiet New Bark Town, the place she had lived all her life.

Lyra was a skilled Pokémon Trainer, who had gained the title of Johto League Champion and earned 16 badges. She had also built up a reputation as a brilliant Pokéalthete. She traveled around Johto and Kanto, but had returned home a few years ago, and decided to stay.

Recently though, she had become bored, as he friends had gone to do their own thing. Ethan had headed up to Blackthorn City, and as much as she wanted to visit him, she had never got round to it. Misty was at her gym in Cerulean City, and as for Silver… he had disappeared completely.

Lyra heard a knock at the front door, and listened as her mom got up to answer it. She looked out of the window to see Ethan standing in the porch. She waited a few more seconds before hearing the familiar call of;

"LYRA!"

She padded down the stairs and went to the front door. Ethan grinned at her. The had been best friends since… well, forever. Lyra ushered him inside. They walked up the stairs, and Lyra resumed the position she was sitting in before Ethan came. He took a seat beside her.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

'Honestly… yes, I am," she replied. He smiled at her.

"Good! Anyway, I came to ask you… if you wanted to travel around Sinnoh with me?" Lyra was surprised by the question, and sat thinking about it for a while.

"Ethan, I would love to come, but no. Not this time. I've been to Sinnoh, and it's a lovely place, but I'm not sure I want to go back." She looked at him. His face had fallen, and he seemed quite sad.

"Oh," he said, "okay. But if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Ethan got up and walked out of the room. Lyra waited until she heard the front door click shut, before breathing out deeply.

Over dinner that night, her mom bombarded her with questions.

"What did Ethan want?"

"He wanted me to go to Sinnoh with him."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Oh… poor boy. Is he going anyway?"

"I think so."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two together?" Lyra blushed.

"No! What's with the twenty questions?!" She pushed back her plate and walked upstairs. She knew what she was going to do.

The next day, al light snow was falling from the clouds. Lyra stuffed a few things into her bag, and swung it over her shoulder. She walked downstairs, greeted by her mom.

"Good morning! Where are you off to?" she asked, nodding at Lyra's bag.

"Kanto," she answered, "I'm going to see some friends."

"Alrighty. Will you be home today?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not. I'll give you a ring," she said, tapping her Pokégear.

"Okay then. Bye!" Lyra walked towards the door, waving at her mom on the way out.

About an hour later, Lyra had arrived in Viridian City. She was convincedthat this was where Silver lived and set off to find him. She checked around a few of the houses before finding his. She rang the doorbell. Silver came to the door, his crimson hair unruly, and a coffee stain down the front of his jacket, and looked her up and down.

"Lyra."

"Hello, Silver! How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, duh!"

"Lyra, we're rivals. Rivals don't go to each other's houses to 'talk'. Go away." And with that, Silver closed the door in her face.

She stood, shocked, for a minute, before leaving.

_If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine, _she thought. She wandered around Viridian for a while, before deciding to go home because it was getting late. On her way out of the city, she passed Silver's house again. There was a light on in the front room, but the curtains were drawn. Lyra stopped. Stared. She noticed the curtain twitch, and quickly turned on her heel, walking away, the snow crunching beneath her feet. She wiped away the single tear rolling down her cheek. She turned her back on Viridian City, and Silver.

The snow lay the next morning, so Lyra decided to make the most of it. She pulled on her snow clothes, and went outside. Ethan was waiting for her.

"The plane was cancelled," he explained, upon seeing the puzzled expression on her face. He lay down in the snow, and Lyra flopped down beside him. They had always done this when they were kids.

"Ethan?"

"Yes, Lyra?" he answered, almost hopefully.

"What date is it?"

"23rd of December." She winced. It was _his_ birthday.

After a while, Ethan went home. His mom had told him about a ship leaving for Sinnoh soon. Lyra waved him off as he left New Bark Town. Now she was alone again. She went back inside her house, and fixed herself a cup of tea. Her mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow, she had gone to Celadon City for some last minute Christmas shopping. She sighed, pouring out the water. The doorbell rang. Lyra went over to it, leaving her tea on the table. She opened the door to see and all to familiar, snowed on face. Silver.

She pulled him by the arm inside. It was properly dark, and still snowing heavily.

"I wanted to say… s-sorry. For yesterday. You caught me off guard, that's all," he said. Lyra smiled at him, and he knew he was forgiven.

"So," Lyra said, flopping down on the sofa, "do you wanna watch a movie, or something?" Silver obediently sat beside her.

"A movie sounds great."

"I'll make you some tea, and we can have popcorn! You pick the movie~" Lyra jumped up, wandering into the kitchen. Silver went through the DVDs, picking out his favourite. Lyra came back a few minutes late, and looked at the DVD case in his hand.

"Night of the Living Zubats…"

"What, are you scared of a horror movie, pigtails?" Silver teased.

"N-no! Just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Good." Silver smirked, and switched the lights off. "You can't watch a horror movie with the lights on!" Lyra winced. No one knew, but she was scared of the dark. Her dad had always been the one to turn the lights off at night, but ever since he's left, she'd slept with the light on.

The movie started after 10 minutes of trailers. It was your stereotypical horror movie; a group of friends go to a haunted house, attacked by ghosts, blah blah blah. The scary bits made Lyra jump, and at one point, she grabbed Silver's hand. He didn't shake her off, or glare at her, which was unusual. At the climax of the film, where the leader of the Zubat gang evolved completely into a Crobat, Lyra buried her head into Silver's chest, and instead of pushing her away, he patted her back. When it ended, Silver got up and switched the lights back on.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Silver asked. Lyra didn't reply. And the both sat in an awkward silence for a minute, before both speaking at once.

"Lyra, I…"

"Silver-" Lyra looked away and blushed.

"You can go first…" Silver's voice was unnaturally shaky, and when she looked back, she noticed he was blushing too.

"Silver, I don't want to be rivals anymore," she said, her voice wobbling.

"I don't want to be friends." Lyra looked at him, confused.

"I want…" he continued, "I want- I want to be…" Lyra understood.

"So do I, Silver." It all happened quickly after that. Silver leaned in, placing his hands on the side of her head, and kissed her. Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. This was the only place either of them wanted to be.

**I've had this done for a while, so here you go. I just find the two of them one of the cutest things.**


End file.
